Friday Nights
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: There were some things that were so much better with the Cajun around. One of them being drinking, another being poker, and another being…well…


Friday Nights

There were a few positives to having the Cajun around the X-Manor. Well, for Logan, those included, a good game of pool or poker, and even better, someone who could hold their liquor. Of course, the kid couldn't hold out as long as him, but he did a damn good job of trying, and made for the most interesting company Logan could ask for during his almost daily routine at the bar. Another was that the Cajun was a nice piece of ass, and was cocky enough to know this, even though Logan would die before speaking it out loud.

This Friday was one of many usual Fridays that Logan spent at the local bar, trying to drink until the store had nothing left, and generally just trying to escape the X-Manor and all it's rules and regulations. He didn't know what the Cajun got out of spending time with him, but he couldn't care less. So long as he was enjoying himself, and the Cajun wasn't asking him to carry his drunken ass home, he was fine.

"Logan, a b'lieve eets yer turn," Remy drawled in his thick accent, gazing over the top of his hand of cards, a smirk gleaming in his eye that the Cajun, despite being an amazing gambler, couldn't hide. He was cocky, and that wasn't helpful when he was attempting a poker face, but despite this, Logan was pretty sure, he was going to lose that hand regardless.

"Two pair," Logan grunted, throwing down the two aces and two tens in his hand, watching the gleeful smirk spread across Remy's lips, "Eets a roy'l flush, mon ami," He gloated, laying out his cards and shifting his cup forward, "So tha' means yew be payin' for tha next round, non?" He grinned, Logan scowling, "Yeah, yeah, Gumbo, I'll be back," He muttered, picking up their glasses and walking to the counter, dropping them down, "Two more Whiskeys," He grunted, returning to the table with their glasses and pushing one across to the Cajun who didn't take his time in downing almost half of it's contents.

Logan knew what happened now. Remy got exceptionally willing to drink when he felt the effects of alcohol begin to sink in, and that meant soon enough, he'd be flirting with the nearest female, and attempting to lure her off to a corner somewhere in the bar. "Remy done wiv this game," Remy muttered finally, downing his drink and scanning the room, as predicted. "Oi, Logan…" Remy murmured out slyly, his eyes glinting with that look Logan had begun to realize led only to trouble.

"What, kid," He grunted, taking a mouthful of his whiskey and raising a brow, "Yew eva' bin wiv a man?" Remy grinned, trailing off, laughing as Logan made a half choking sound on his drink, quickly swallowing another mouthful and setting it down, "What business of yours is it anyway, bub?" He grunted, leaning back in his seat and propping his boots on the table, much to the distaste of the bar staff, and Remy as well.

"Well, I 'as jus' curious," Remy answered with a careless shrug of his shoulders, "I notice' yew ain't gettin' nuffin lately by how worked up yer bin gettin'," He grinned, "And I wos thinkin' we could 'ave ourselves some fun," He smirked, "But, if yew ain't interested, it ain't worth my time," He added slyly, getting to his feet, "I might as well find someone who is lookin' fer a good time," He chuckled, glancing out to the dance floor and bringing himself amongst the mess of people, his body moving to the music with what Logan could only call, a seductive manner.

"Damn flirt," Logan scowled, rubbing his temples. The kid did have a point though, he hadn't actually been 'on the job' for a while, since the people around his age in the X-Manor were too 'proper' or taken, and on top of that, he would've been lying out his ass to say he wasn't interested in Remy's offer.

Getting to his feet, he shifted out of sight, watching Remy glance around for him, evidence that the boy had been trying to tease him. Smirking to himself, he slipped through the crowd until he'd made his way behind the Cajun and slid an arm around his waist, jerking him back against his chest and craning his neck to press his lips tightly against the Cajun's ear lobe, "Y'know, teasing ain't that fair," He grunted, grinding his hips into the boys ass, his teeth grazing the shell of his ear, causing a shiver down the spine of the boy.

"Remy knew yew couldn' resist," The boy responded, doing his best to keep up with Logan's actions and grinding back against him, a grin at the corners of his lips. "C'mon," Logan muttered, grasping Remy by the wrist and pulling the male from the bar and walking back to the jeep, wrenching open the door, he shoved Remy into the back seat, the male hooking his legs around Logan's waist and pulling himself closer to the Wolverine until he could feel the others hardening member.

"I know what yew wan'…" Remy purred out in a seductive tone, Logan growled and climbed into the car, Remy's legs still around his waist, his body pinning the boy's down, reaching back long enough to shut the door then force his lips down on the Cajun's with a bruising force, for a moment the continued the kiss, both male's trying to dominate the other, but with Logan's strength it was only inevitable that he'd come out the victor.

His right hand hitched the Cajun's shirt while his left one continued to hold himself up, and after a few seconds he was pinching and toying with the male's nipples, pulling from the kiss and leaning down to bite at his throat, leaving deep bruises on the surface, listening to the Cajun whimper and groan in protest, but paying the noises no heed. Remy had started it, and Logan was sure as hell going to finish it, the kid should have known what he'd gotten himself into.

The touching eventually led beneath the male's almost-too-tight pants and within seconds he had Remy moaning desperately. "Get your pants off," Logan grunted, moving back enough for Remy to immediately follow his orders while Logan unbuckled his own belt and brought his pants down over the hardened member, pre-cum glistening at it's head.

Impatience took it's tool and soon he had Remy on his stomach, backside jutted out in the air in an embarrassing posture. "If you wanna back out, this is the time to do it," Logan chuckled, his lips pressed against the Cajun's ear. "Non…'m ready," Remy responded though his heavy breathing, and without another moment of thought, Logan thrust himself inside the boy, feeling him writhe and squirm beneath his hands which he'd rested at either side of the boy's hips.

After easing himself in, he waited until he felt the boy relax before beginning to thrust in a rhythm, grunting as he got deeper in, the boy was so fucking tight. Their actions continued for awhile before he sensed Remy getting ready to finish, reaching around him, he wrapped his fingers around Remy's member, jacking him off each time he thrust inside the Cajun.

A few groans later, Remy came into his hand, his muscles tensing and closing around Logan's member, sending him that inch further before he came inside the boy, breathing heavily and pulling out and resting against the door.

"I ain't driving home," Logan grunted, searching through the center console for a cigar, Remy chuckling quietly.


End file.
